


S'habituer

by 6Starlight6



Series: Défis [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Do not repost on another website, M/M, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker - Freeform, Twoshot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: Habitude: Adaptation de degré variable à certains états, qui fait qu’on les supporte plus aisément.L’habitude, c’est faire fi de la douleur, de la solitude qui enserre le cœur.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Défis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790536
Kudos: 3





	1. Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, me revoici avec un petit twoshot. Il est le résultat de deux défis, un pour chaque partie. Pour la première partie, le défi était : Un personnage s’habitue à la souffrance.
> 
> Les deux parties sont pures Angst. J’ai un peu galéré avec la première partie, parce que c’est la première fois que j’écrivais Vader.
> 
> Merci à @Jakrster et Dieu te parle, sur le Discord pour l’aide pour le résumé.
> 
> J’espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Vader laissa échapper un bruit proche de l’agonie à travers son respirateur. De toute manière, c’est bien ce qu’il ressentait, une agonie. C’était peut-être même la seule chose qu’il ressentait encore, outre une fureur sans nom.

Tout son corps était à l’agonie, tout le temps. Ce qui lui restait de membre le faisait souffrir. S’il n’avait pas des sensations fantômes. Le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau était tiraillé, désagréablement sèche et à vif. Force, même respirer lui était douloureux !

Et c’était sans parler du reste. De la nourriture qui lui était directement injectée. De ses yeux qui ne distinguaient plus correctement certaines couleurs.

Tout cela était de la faute de Kenobi !

La haine qui envahit Vader lui redressa la colonne vertébrale, se faisant presque douloureuse. Pas que cela soit une grande nouveauté. Cependant, il accueillit la douleur doucement en lui, comme son Maître le lui avait appris.

Sidi ous était un bon Maître. I l ne l’avait pas laissé tomber, pas comme Kenobi.

Il l’avait aidé, l’avait relevé ! Alors que Kenobi l’avait réduit à un moins que rien, le condamnant à vivre dans le cercueil de métal où il se trouvait.

Vader serra les poi ng s, sentant la douleur et la haine le brûler.

Les cendres qu’était devenu son cœur semblèrent s’embraser dans sa poitrine. Il faillit se plier en deux sous la douleur, mais résista. Le son produit par son respirateur se fit tremblant pendant quelques secondes.

Il ne fallait pas qu’il plie ! Il était fort ! L’élu de la Force ! Il surmonterait n’importe quelle épreuve qu’elle mettrait sur son chemin. Sa colère l’aiderait à triompher, comme elle lui avait déjà amené la victoire sur ses ennemis.

La rage brûlant au fond de lui l’aiderait à surmonter tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant lui. À commencer par l’infinie douleur rampant dans chaque nerf de son corps brisé. Bien qu’elle soit plus tolérable comparé aux cendres encore chaudes de son cœur en miette.

Vader serra les poings avec tellement de force qu’il crut briser ses doigts de métal, tant la rage l’envahit aux souvenirs de Kenobi. Il le revoyait parfaitement, malgré tout. Ses yeux et son sourire si doux alors qu’il lui disait _Je t’aime_.

Menteur !

Vader aurait voulu hurler, mais cela lui était bien trop douloureux. Alors il se contenta d’exprimer sa haine dans la Force, brisant différents objets autour de lui, comme lui avait été brisé.


	2. Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, voici la deuxième partie de ce twoshot. Il s’agit aussi d’une réponse à un défi. Le défi était : Un personnage se retire totalement dans un endroit isolé, se débarrassant de toute sa technologie 
> 
> J’espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Obi-Wan soupira doucement en fermant la porte de l’enclos de son bétail. Il leva les yeux sur les deux soleils en train de se coucher lentement. Malgré l’approche de la nuit, la température ne restait pas moins difficilement supportable. Obi-Wan avait l’impression qu’il n’arriverait jamais à s’habituer à la chaleur qui régnait sur Tatooine.

Une fois que l’enclos fut correctement fermé, Obi-Wan se dirigea en direction de sa maison. Il s’agissait d’une petite hutte toute simple, ne contenant que le strict nécessaire. Après tout, il avait toujours vécu avec peu de possessions, ce n’est pas maintenant que cela allait changer. Bien évidemment, certaines choses lui manquaient tout de même. Par exemple, un datapad et l’accès à des millions de livres et de données. Cela lui manquait énormément.

Une fois entré dans sa maison, Obi-Wan se débarrassa du manteau qui le protégeait du sable charrié par le vent et de la brûlure des soleils jumeaux.

Avoir accès à un plus large choix de thé lui manquait aussi, réalisa-t-il alors qu’il préparait son thé. Toujours le même, depuis pratiquement un an maintenant.

L’accès à l’HoloNet lui manquait aussi. Cela s’était avéré être une bonne distraction à certaines occasions.

Obi-Wan évita de penser aux morceaux de droïdes qui recouvraient parfois le sol de son ancien appartement, et dont il venait presque à manquer. Cela ne lui amènerait définitivement rien de bon.

Il prit donc son temps pour boire son thé, observant le coucher des soleils. L’écrasante chaleur du jour laissant place à la beauté de la Galaxie scintillant dans la nuit. Et peut-être que pareille vue le rendit nostalgique d’un autre temps. Ou peut-être avait-il quelques pulsions masochistes ce soir-là. Quoiqu’il en soit, une fois qu’il eut terminé son thé, Obi-Wan ouvrit la malle disposée dans l’un des coins de sa maison. Il en ouvrit le couvercle doucement et se saisit d’une boîte négligemment cachée derrière d’autres affaires. Il s’assit sur son lit, la boîte sur les genoux. Il l’observa un instant sans rien faire d’autre, se demandant ce qu’il était en train de faire. Mais il n’eut d’autre choix que de l’ouvrir, à l’aide d’une petite clé attachée à son cou.

Soulevant le couvercle avec révérence, il dévoila deux sabres laser. Les voir dans leur écrin lui serra douloureusement la poitrine. Il ne put résister et passa sa main sur le métal brillant. L’un de ces sabres laser lui avait appartenu, dans une autre vie, où il était le Général Kenobi. L’autre avait appartenu à Anakin Skywalker, le Héros Sans Peur.

À la pensée d’Anakin, Obi-Wan sentit le tourbillon d’émotions qu’il essayait de réprimer depuis un an remonter à la surface. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur. Combattre ses larmes lui demanda bien trop d’énergie. Énergie qu’il n’avait pas. Un sanglot déchirant s’échappa de sa gorge.

Son traître de cerveau lui repassa en boucle les moments les plus heureux de sa vie. De sa vie d’avant.

Il se revoyait, avec sa famille, les Jedi. Et plus que tout, il se revoyait avec Anakin. Il revoyait son sourire, la douceur des expressions qu’il lui réservait, de son odeur, du son de sa voix.

Obi-Wan revit l’exacte expression sur le visage d’Anakin, la tonalité exacte de sa voix lorsqu’il lui disait _Je t’aime._

Les larmes dévalant son vis age , Obi-Wan ne put résister. Il se  saisit du sabre laser d’Anakin et posa délicatement ses lèvres dessus, souhaitant y trouver la chaleur de la chair plutôt que la froid eur du métal.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit @6Starlight6-fanfiction où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit @6Starlight6 où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit @6Starlight6-fanfiction où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit @6Starlight6 où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
